utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mes
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Hazano (ハザノ) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = めす |officialromajiname = mesu |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 01|month = 08|&year = 1992|ref = Her blog informationMes' Tweet about wanting to be eternally 21 |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 17288634 |mylistID1 = 21737824 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 22540717 |mylist2info = collabs |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co553921 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = onlymes |partner = Nano, EVO+, maro., Lomuz, Sisam, Jüergen, Nitmegane, Cocolu |otheractivity = }} |S7HKPtsNoOA}} Mes is a YouTube singer and known for her soft, cute and beautiful voice. She sings in both Japanese and English, as well as Chinese. Mes also writes her own English lyrics and often works in collabs with other utaite. Her most popular solo cover is her English "Ama no Jaku" , for which she wrote the translyrics, which has over 210K views on YouTube and 116K views on Nico Nico Douga as of June 2014. However, her most popular collaboration, "Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kuretamono ~" , has over 5 million views on YouTube. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on October 26, 2014) List of Covered Songs (Little Mermaid OST) (2010.10.19) # "Just be Friends" feat. Mes and Yosuke (2010.10.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Sekai ga Owaru Made wa" (The World Isn't Ending Yet) -guitar ver.- (2010.11.04) # "A Whole New World" feat. Mes and Jüergen (2010.11.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Happy Synthesizer" -English ver.- (2010.12.04) # "Last Christmas" -Acapella ver.- feat. Mes, Lomuz and Sisam (2010.12.17) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" feat. Mes, Raku, MOKONA, kamize, Ryutsuki and sanhora (2010.12.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2011.01.05) # "Calc." -English ver.- (2011.01.28) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Mes and Nitmegane (2011.03.14) # "When The End" feat. Mes and Lomuz (2011.04.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Mr. Music" feat. Mes, MOKONA, Meigetsu, Kiseki, Raku, Kakin, Tenji (2011.05.05) (Not in Mylist) # "1925" -English acoustic ver.-" (2011.05.11) # "Sousei no Aquarion" -English piano ver.- feat. Mes, Lomuz, Darako (2011.06.01) # "Kimi ga Umareta Hi" feat. Mes, Kakin, Raku, Ryutsuki, Kiseki and Yosuke (2011.06.16) (Not in Mylist) # "ACUTE" -English ver.- feat. Mes, Nanasi and Blanc (2011.06.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Kagayaku Mirai" (Bright Future) ((Tangled song)) feat. Mes and maro. (2011.06.30) (Not in Mylist) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.18) # "Melochin Happy Birthday!!!!!❤" feat, Mes, apo*, Konkatsu, HanyCham★ and Nitmegane (2011.07.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -English ver.- feat. Mes and Nano (2011.08.08) # "Secret Base～Kimi ga Kuretamono～" feat. Mes, MOKONA, Meigetsu and Raku (2011.08.17) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimi he ~ forever friend" feat. Mes and Raku (2011.08.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Ama no Jaku" -English Response ver.- (2011.08.30) # "Possibility" feat. Mes and Youcha (2011.09.03) (Not in Mylist) # "glow" -English ver.- (2011.10.17) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2011.10.20) # "Mistletoe" -Tonika arrange- (2011.12.24) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" -English ver.- (2012.02.05) # "Despicable Me 2 trailer" feat. Mes and MOKONA (2012.03.08) # "fix" (2012.03.15) # "Propaganda" -English ver.- feat. Mes and EVO+ (2012.03.23) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Mes, mokona, Kuratsuki, Nanashi, Cocoyashi, Raku, Yousuke and Chiruri (2012.04.23) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -English ver.- (2012.07.10) # "Melochin ☆HAPPY BIRTHDAY☆" feat. Mes, Nitmegane, apo* and DC (2012.07.20) (Not in Mylist) # "Answer" -English ver.- (2012.10.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" -Chinese ver.- feat. Mes and kalon. (2012.10.26) # "Koi wa Kitto Kyuu Joushou☆" (My Love Will Surely Well Up☆) feat. Dazbee, Ali, Komatsuna, MAM, kana, Kiki, Yuki Yucky, Mes and ｎｏｎ (2012.11.28) # "Kisaragi Attention" -English Acoustic guitar ver.- (2013.02.25) # "Smile Again" feat. Mes and EVO+ (2013.03.06) # "Smile again" feat. EVO+ and Mes (2013.03.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horo Horo Chou, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "Kimi ga Umareta Hi" (EVO+'s birthday) feat. HanyCham★, Da-little, Mes and GigaP (2013.04.09) # "Raspberry＊Monster" -English ver.- (2013.06.25) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.08.01) # "Sing a Song" feat. Mes, HanyCham★, Ayaponzu＊, eclair, Rishe, Cocolu, Wataame, Sana, Nayugorou, EVO+, Ali and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) -English ver.- (2013.09.17) # "Pink Stick Luv" feat. Mes and Nitmegane (2013.09.19) # "Donut Hole" -English ver.- (2013.11.21) # "Guren no Yumiya" -English ver.- (2013.12.13) # "Mr. Music" -English ver.- feat. Mes, Noir, Bonya, Madoka, RO☆D, EVO+ and Joy (2014.02.14) # "For The First Time in Forever" (Frozen OST) feat. Mes and Cocolu (2014.03.14) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2014.04.01) # "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen OST) feat. Mes and VeNyc (2014.04.06) # "The Reluctant Heroes" (Shingeki no Kyojin OST) -Band ver.- feat. Shirakami Mashiro and Mes (backing vocals) (2014.04.08) # "ELECT" -English Sing & Rap ver.- (2014.04.09) # "Kimi ga Iru" (You Are Here) feat. Mes, Wataame, Ayaponzu＊, Cocolu, Kakichoco, EVO+, Ali and Vivienne (2014.04.18) # "Koshitantan" -English ver.- (2014.06.04) # "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" (2014.06.14) # "shake it!" -Mono ver.- feat. Mes, nqrse and Matsu (2014.07.24) # "shake it!" -English Sing & Rap ver.- feat. Mes, nqrse and Matsu (2014.07.24) # "About me" (2014.08.20) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Mousouzei" (Delusion Tax) -English ver.- (2014.09.27) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou -another story-" (Friday's Good Morning) -English ver.- (2014.10.03) # "Ojama Mushi" (Stickybug) -English ver.- (2014.10.15) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" feat. Moko, Freesueru, eclair, Wataame, Cocolu, *Nano, Harmonica, Mes and Nanato (2014.11.08) # "ECHO" (2014.12.03) # "Connecting" feat. Da-little, nero, nqrse, Panaman, EVO+, Mes, Chomaiyo, Sana and Cocolu (2014.12.24) # "Ima Suki ni Naru. -English ver.-" (2015.01.14) }} Discography Gallery |Mes glow.png|Mes as seen in her cover "glow" |Mes Koi wa Kitto Kyuujoushou.png|Mes as seen in her collab cover of "Koi wa Kitto Kyuu Joushou☆" Illust. by Umeno (うめの) |Mes_twitter.png|Mes as seen on Twitter |Mes.png|Mes as seen in her collab cover of "Kimi ga Umareta Hi" ; a birthday song for EVO+ |Mes sing a song 37830318.png|Mes as seen in her collab cover of "Sing a Song" |Mes ifuudoudou.png|Mes as seen in her English cover of "Ifuudoudou" |ali cocolu ayaponzu mes wataame kakichoco vivienne evo kimi ga iru.png|From left to right: Ali, Cocolu, Ayaponzu＊, Mes, Wataame, Kakichoco, Vivienne and EVO+ as seen in their cover of "Kimi ga Iru" |mesbanner.png|Mes as seen on her YouTube banner |mesbless.png|Mes as seen her collab cover of "Blessing" |mesdelusion.png|Mes in her cover of "Mousouzei" |mesaboutme.png|Mes in her cover of "About me" |Mes insta.png|Mes as seen in her Instagram |Mes Echo.png|Mes as seen in her cover of "Echo" |Mrmusic english.png|From left: mao (bass), Madoka, RO☆D, Bonya, Joy, Mes, Noir, EVO+ and DC (piano) as seen in "Mr. Music" -English ver.- |messtickybug.png|Mes as seen in her cover of "Ojama Mushi" |Shakeit.png|Mes, nqrse and Matsu as seen in their collab cover of "shake it!" |Connecting.(Song).full.1816351.jpg|Kaizoku-ou (guitar), Panaman, Sana, Cocolu, nqrse, Chomaiyo, Mes, EVO+, Da-little, nero, Rella (illust.), Okiku (movie), Mutsuemon (mix) and drm (bass) as seen in "Connecting" |Sorewabokutachikiseki2.png| Cocolu, *Nano, Wataame, Eclair, Moko, Freesueru, Harmonica, Nanato and Mes as seen in "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" |mescalc.png|mes as seen in her calc. cover, illustrated by からら}} Trivia * She currently lives in Canada.Her Nico Nico Douga userpage * Her blood type is A.Her blog profile * On her YouTube account she often uploads dance covers, mainly by Melochin, for whom she also sang birthday congratulations, together with other utaite. * As is evident on her Twitter, she is fluent in Chinese, English and Japanese. * She, as well as RO☆D performed at Nico Cho Party/Chokaigi 2Nico Chokaigi performer list * She uploads Sisam's covers as well since he doesn't have an account, which she puts them in a different Mylist. External Links * Twitter * mixi * Blog * Instagram